


Positive

by onceuponanovel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, AU, F/M, Panem, Reality TV, Teen Pregnancy, The Hunger Games AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In AU Panem after Katniss winner of the 74th reality TV show “The Hunger Games” she finds herself in a world of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

No amount of pacing back and forth in the small and very pink bathroom worked. Katniss Everdeen couldn’t believe she allowed this to happen. She was the sensible one in the family. Her sister Prim was too young to bear the responsibilities and ever since the loss of their father, just a few months ago, her mother was still fresh in mourning. Then again so was she. She was a Daddy’s girl and had been at her father’s side for as long as she could remember.

She checked the timer on her out dated cell phone, only one minute had passed, two more to go. This was taking forever. She sat down on the side of the tub and held her head in her hands. Waiting for the stupid kitchen timer to go off was agonizing. The soft lullaby “Deep in the Meadow” came flooding into her mind. Her father would always sing it to her when she was flustered and even if it was a child’s song, between the soft melody and her father’s mesmerizing voice, it always did the trick.

The timer rang out and she turned off and stood before the sink, taking in a deep breath and picked the pregnancy test. It was pretty gross touching it since she just peed on it.

Eyes widening, “Ohmygod!” She blurted out. “Ohmygod! No, no, no!”

“Kat?” came the soft sweet natured voice of her little sister Prim. “Katniss, are you okay? Do you want me to get mom?”

“No!” Katniss sounded harsh, which wasn’t her intent. She opened the door and pulled her sister in with her. “Prim,” she quickly hid the pregnancy test behind her back. “Prim, I think, I think I’m in trouble. Real trouble.”

“I’m getting mom,” Prim reached for the door, but Katniss intervened and shut the door.

“No, I don’t want mom to know yet, she’s, well, we both know she’s not doing so well.”

Prim bobbed her head up and down, her golden blonde braids bouncing with her. After the death of their father, their mother became sedate and hardly able to care for herself. Leaving the burden to fall on the shoulders of seventeen-year-old Katniss.

“What are you hiding?” Prim asked innocently. Being only twelve, mom had thought her still too young to learn about the birds and the bees. Katniss wasn’t any better. She sheltered her sister as best as she could. She liked that Prim was the sweet innocent one and wanted her to stay that way for as long as possible. “Katniss, what is your real trouble?”

Katniss brought the test around and Prim gasped. Prim may not know how a baby came to be, but she’d seen enough TV commercials featured all the pregnancy tests.

“Katniss!”

“I know, I know,” Katniss exclaimed. “Prim, it’s positive. I’m so stupid.” She sat back down on the edge of the tub and cried into her hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

It wasn’t long before she felt the warmth of Prim’s embrace around her. “Shhh,” her sister crooned. “Does Peeta know?”

Katniss sat up and swiped her wrist across her nose to get rid of the gross snot that had poured out of her nose. “I just found out. We’re too young, Prim! How could I be so stupid?”

“Kat, you’re anything but stupid,” Prim brushed a strand of Katniss’ chestnut mane out of her sister’s eyes and tucked it behind her ear. “You need to tell mom…”

“No! I’m not ready for that conversation,” Katniss shook her head. “Mom wasn’t at all happy about the archery lessons, the Games, or even a mentor…she’s going to kill me.”

Since she volunteered to go to the Capitol and leave the only home she knew in District 12, all in place of Prim just last year for the annual Hunger Games – the yearly contest where every year children from each District were to compete in a televised survival skill competition, until each child is voted off leaving one winner, and last year she somehow managed a small victory for her District and her family.

With that she gained a mentor, the rude and sarcastic drunken victor Haymitch Abernathy who, for reasons she still couldn’t comprehend, won the same thing almost twenty-five years earlier. With all the mentoring and lessons from her drunken mentor, she met his nephew, Peeta Mellark, who was absolutely nothing like his uncle. Between her weekly lessons with Haymitch, after he passed out midway through, it gave her plenty of time to get to know Peeta.

After losing her dad, she grew even closer to Peeta, who wasn’t like her friend Gale. Peeta let her pour out all her anger and tears, even if after a while she sounded like a broken record, Peeta never complained.

“I need to get out of here,” Katniss pitched the pregnancy test into the waste basket and charged out of the bathroom, Prim hot on her heels. “Prim, promise me you won’t tell mom. Promise me.”

Prim nodded her head slowly. “I promise.”

Katniss grabbed her ancient technology of a phone from the bathroom and her messenger bag from her bed and bolted down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

 

Katniss balled her fists and slammed them against the sturdy wooden door, hoping that’d stir Haymitch out of one of his stupors. It never made sense to her how with all the fame and money he got after his Games that he could so easily turn to vice.

“Haymitch,” she yelled through the door. Moving onto the window the wrapped her knuckles against the glass. She cupped her fingers against the glass and could see him, or at least some of him drooped over the leather chair in his den. “Haymitch, I see you. Answer the door or I’ll break the window.”

That did a bit to get him out of his chair and soon enough she saw him at the front door with his permanent scowl on his scruffy face.

“You are a strangely dislikable person, sweetheart,” he growled at her, but that was shoved aside she pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her bag. It’d do a bit to keep Haymitch’s attitude at bay. He swiped it out of her fingers and motioned her inside. “But you do have your virtues.” He opened the bottle and took a long swig. “What are you doing gracing me with your presence?”

“Haymitch…”

When she looked up he was staring right back at her, “I know that look. That deer in the headlights look. What’d you do now, sweetheart? Get yourself knocked up?”

Katniss’ mouth gaped open and he paused before he took another swig.

“Oh, shit!” he slammed the bottle down on the table. “I’m not going to ask who the father is, because we all know it’s that baker boy nephew of mine…Why are you even here telling me, sweetheart? Don’t you have a mother to whine to?”

She stood there hugging herself, trying her best to will herself not to cry. “I didn’t know who else to go to,” she blinked back tears. “I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Have you told the boy yet?”

She shook her head, her braid dropping from her shoulder to down her back.

“Well, I won’t deny you two haven’t made a real shit sandwich here,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You need to tell Peeta sooner than later. I mean he’s bound to notice…”

“Notice what?”

Both of their attentions were directed to the young nephew and her boyfriend; she and Peeta had never really discussed where they were in their relationship and what they were to each other. But one simple kiss lead to something much more and they hadn’t talked to each other since.

On more than one occasion she’d received a text, even a hand written letter, but things escalated too fast, too soon and they were both teenagers. She was still living at home with her mom, sharing a room with her baby sister and he was living with his uncle half of the time, they were too young for something this serious.

“Sweetheart,” Haymitch was the first to break the ice with his harsh voice. “You can wait all day, but until you open that rather annoying mouth of yours, he’s going to be none the wiser.”

She wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but still she knew he was right.

“Tell me what, Katniss?” Peeta took a few steps closer. He didn’t deserve to be frozen out the way she did to him. But seeing him the first time in almost a month, there wasn’t an ounce of bitterness in him. “Can, um, we have a moment alone?”

Haymitch scoffed, “Kid, that’s what got you into this mess.” He took the whiskey bottle and drank, observing them. “You two involved me in this. I might as well see how it finishes.”

“Peeta,” she began and took a step closer. “I’m, I mean I think I might be, pregnant.” She cringed on the word pregnant. If Peeta ran out on her that very moment, she would have deserved it after the way she treated him.

She felt him reach for her hand and wrap it in his warm fingers. “We’ll handle this, together.”

The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile, “Together.”

“Awe, ain’t that sweet,” Haymitch said brusquely, he held up the whiskey bottle. “Time to celebrate. Cheers.”

Her mentor, Peeta’s uncle disappeared into the den and between his whiskey and them leaving him alone left him quite content.

“Don’t listen to him,” Peeta cupped her chin with his fingers.

“You’ll stay with me?” she asked hopefully.

“Always,” he pressed his lips to hers; then gathered her into his arms.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. No matter how much she tried to push him away he remained by her side, he was still trying to protect her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one shot one night and finally decided to pen it. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm already wanting to do more. :)


End file.
